


Animal Assistant or More..?

by HotBabyMama



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Both of them are super awkward, Both of them are switches, Fluff, Hand Job, M/M, Sapnap is a cat assistant, Sapnoblade, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotBabyMama/pseuds/HotBabyMama
Summary: [Nimbly taking over, the two members got put against each other, twitching in their hands, Sapnap thickly gulping and Techno biting his bottom lip at the heat. "Techno." The words sounded so dirty. "I wanna fuck you with the cock in my hand so much.""Hah, gonna fuck me with my own dick?" But he leaned in, "I was actually thinking about you looking cute while getting impaled by it though.."That idiot knew exactly what Sapnap meant and even while knowing that, Sapnap's whole face fell, red and bothered, quickly taking the attention off himself as quickly as possible by stroking the two cocks against each other, whining and wanting even more friction.]Sapnoblade fluff short story :]
Relationships: Sapnap & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 27





	Animal Assistant or More..?

Sapnap stood in front of the huge building. The wind softly blowing through his hair as he fidgeted, hand twitching as he contemplated going home. But, small kittens. Cute little cats. And maybe the possible of them letting him pet them.. He walked in.

The jingle of the bells near the door nearly made him jump, too occupied thinking but the brunette quickly composed himself as soon as he saw a man standing near the desk, looking at him and smiling in interest. "Hello, are you here to adopt?"

"Uh... No." Sapnap shivered at the thought. "I'm here to.. assist? I'm here to help out." Silence. "... Was it 'Dave Technoblade'? They should know about me.." First time Sapnap read in the paper '-assistant to Dave (Technoblade)' he thought that it was impossible for someone to consider that a name, but the man proved him wrong when his eyes changed to recognition and he stood up, his shouting heard even once he disappeared down a closed off hall.

He took the second of silence to look around, admiring the pet toys on the shop's shelves. The shop was comforting, with the cartoonish dogs on the walls and white clean floor. He didn't feel as nervous until a slightly taller male walked in just behind the man from before. He wasn't smiling.

"Mm.. Hi. Nick right?" His voice was deep. And monotone. Even then the way he said Sapnap's name sounded so good for some reason.

Sapnap laughed, and he'd be lying if he himself didn't hear his own nervousness. "Just call me Sapnap."

With a quick 'follow me' thrown over his back, Technoblade walked right back from where he came from and just like he was instructed to Sapnap followed behind him like a lost puppy, leaving behind the other man who sat back down in his chair. Just from the smallest of interactions Sapnap could already tell the male didn't want to talk.

The room they walked into was dirtier. And louder. Louder with small meows that turned Sapnap's mind into mush. As all the small cats swarmed over their feet, his movement halted, scared of accidentally hurting any of them. But the monotone man casually, somehow, avoided all the cats and walked right past them farther into the room. "So- They're hungry right now." His voice stood out really well in the small sounds of meows. "That's why they're.. they're like that. Why are you just standing there?"

"Ah-" Sapnap laughed. "Sorry I'm not too used to this many cats."

"Makes sense."

"They're really cute though!" His voice rose in higher pitch but he still didn't kneel to try and interact with two sweet little animals that were looking up at him and didn't leave to go after Technoblade unlike the others. "I'm scared of petting them, will they bite?"

"No, they don't."

"Do they- do they jump away?"

"Ju- No."

"Will they get scared though-?" The exasperated look he received made him groan. "Technoblade, dude, pleasee.."

"Bruh." The taller sighed before bending, and Sapnap might've thought about his ass looking good for slightly too long, and used both of his hands to pick one black cat by the armpits before shifting and carrying it like a baby. He did it with such ease that Sapnap could only gasp in wonder. He walked right back to the brunette. "Here, try it."

Try it? The cat's emerald eyes looked off to the side, unbothered. Where should he even start? The stomach that was so visibly fluffy, with white strands standing out in the blackness? But when he reached out he heard, "No." so close to him it made him jump. "Pet Mervin's head. Gently."

The direction of his hand changed, slowing down and trembling when it grew nearer the ears but then the cute little creature looked at him with huge eyes full of curiosity, before it wiggled. Sapnap's hand flew away as far as possible and his shout made Technoblade's eyes tightly shut in and groan in surprise. As Marvin got out of the hold it swiftly jumped from one place to another and got on one of the unoccupied cat trees.

Sapnap's mouth was left wide open, staring at the cat. But his head turned when he heard a muffled noise, seeing Technoblade's face, covered by his rough hand and his eyebrows furrowed in laughter as he chuckled. It was the first time he saw the man smile and even more _laugh_. Laugh at something Sapnap did, laugh because of _Sapnap_.

And rightfully so, now realizing how ridiculous him getting scared was, Sapnap joined in. "Just- shut up." Maybe the person he was supposed to help out was much more nicer than he thought.

\---

Not only much more nicer but also gentler.

Two weeks after joining Sapnap had started getting used to Techno gently smiling to the cats that playfully bothered him. Smile warm, gentle fingers running through the fur and sometimes he'd catch him talking to them or even better yet, meowing back at them. It was adorable.

He also wanted to get pet like that, to hug him and to hold hands and maybe compare them.

Sapnap already knows, he is lovesick.

Over the course of all the days he also got more used to handling the animals. It's still hard to pick one cat up but he learned how to pet his small friends so that both him and them enjoy it. Leo, the oldest cat in the shop, had the most patience towards him. Maybe that's why he is Sapnap's favorite.

"Sapnap. So you're telling me you didn't give them too much food?"

Sapnap was sweating. And nervously chuckling, looking away from the bowl of overfilled food held in Techno's hand. "Okay I might've given them *slightly* too much. But think about it! All the cats will be more full and healthier!" The big words didn't save him from further scoldings though.

"That's not even- That's- What..?!" His voice rose higher in pitch in pure confusion. It changed so much during exasperation and that was why Sapnap liked being slightly more dumber around him.

But Techno kept going, explaining why it's bad in such a funny tone that Sapnap felt like a five year old getting scolded. "You're all like 'I'm so much better at taking care of cats' and a second later you forget how much food to give them." He glanced at Leo, that was spread out on the window still, bathing in the sunlight, and back at Techno who ended his talk. One of the cats distracted him enough to finally stop. "Meow?" Sapnap bit his lip at the cute meow Techno let out, as if it was an answer to the cat's question. "You get it right?" As the brunette furiously nodded Techno smiled, eyes twinkling before he reached for the shop's keys. "Let's go then."

They didn't get out though. Maybe out of the cat room, yes, but neither of their feet got out of the shop, too busy making out.

Sapnap slid a knee up Techno's crotch, impatient and so caught up in the heat he didn't care, grinding it and feeling it go harder. While the taller moaned, furrowing his brows and lightly grasping his 'attacker's' hair. He pulled away from Sapnap, eyes slightly darkening at the way the other chased his lips. "Damn that got you real riled up hah?" All Techno did was grope his hip and whisper, 'we could go get coffee sometime..', finally finding courage to ask small crush out but instead nearly got pinned to a wall if it wasn't for the way Sapnap needily couldn't keep the power up.

"Of course it did- dude- I.." The impatience got to him. Once again. Now he felt embarrassed for slamming Techno up the wall, and Sapnap's whole face was turning red, but he had enough of getting subtly touched. Techno knew exactly how much it drove him mad and still did it.

But Sapnap could not hold his thoughts together for long though as a distraction came to him.

Once again, their lips smashed together, Techno being the one in the lead this time, breathless hot breaths tangling together.

It felt like electric was shooting through Sapnap's body. He earned to get to touch the soft looking lips so much and wished to slide his hands through Techno's chest so much more, but no matter how much times he imagined it, the moment was so different. It was so much more amazing.

"Mind if I-"

"-Yeah.."

Sapnap bit his bottom lip as Techno slid his hand down his boxers. It was cold, sending shivers down his spine as his dick got touched, making him instantly buck into the contact, craving more strokes and touches by the big hands that always pet the animals so gently that it was annoyingly sexy. Techno chuckled, Sapnap mumbled, "Shut u'.." but the meaning of words got lost as quickly as their kiss got shared.

Giving the favor back, and more, Sapnap started unbuckling the trousers, leaning up and kissing and nuzzling into Techno's collarbone, pressing the man to the wall even further. Leaving red marks for later, so he can be reminded that this wasn't just a dream.

He still wanted more touches though, whining when all Techno did was smear the tip of his dick with his finger, teasing him so hard when Sapnap was so good and tried his very best to stroke him as best as possible. And he came up with a solution.

Nimbly taking over, the two members got put against each other, twitching in their hands, Sapnap thickly gulping and Techno biting his bottom lip at the heat. "Techno." The words sounded so dirty. "I wanna fuck you with the cock in my hand so much."

"Hah, gonna fuck me with my own dick?" But he leaned in, "I was actually thinking about you looking cute while getting impaled by it though.."

That idiot knew exactly what Sapnap meant and even while knowing that Sapnap's whole face fell, red and bothered, quickly taking the attention off himself as quickly as possible by stroking the two cocks against each other, whining and wanting even more friction.

Techno was cute. And hot.

Sapnap wondered why he didn't do this way earlier, the hot air between their faces making him dizzy with confidence and horniness and the little deep gasps by his ear made the bottom of his stomach drop, wanting to cum, eyes glazed.

"Sap-" He knew that it was over for him when he heard his name shortened to a nickname but when he felt Techno bite into his shoulder, mouth opening and leaving wet marks, hand over taking their two dicks and stroking them against each other even rougher, he nearly sobbed, mouth opening in a breathless silent whine as cum shoot out on Techno's hand, his own one clenching into the shirt the taller was wearing before he felt harder thrusting in his dick and Techno's load dripped down Sapnap's dick and Techno's hand.

It took Sapnap quite a while of calming down to realize what happened, happiness and embarrassment bubbling in his chest, unable to pry his head off Techno's shoulder. But the breathing my his ear made him calmer the more he heard it.

"We should go to the bathroom and then.. I can drive you home?"

Sapnap smiled. "Mhm." A distant meow making him giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough Sapnoblade on this planet guys  
> Follow my nsfw twt @PogMeta ! :)


End file.
